one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu2012 vs Godzilla
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part dragon, part godzilla and part hybrids and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Godzilla roared as he knocked down a nearby building, reducing it to rubble. He unleashed his Atomic Ray, vaporising a row of buildings. The Kaiju King had already brought most of Vancouver to the ground, and the military forces proved useless on him. He was now attacking the docks, destroying ships and and people alike. But there was something else here. Godzilla suddenly felt something slimey wrap around his leg before he was flung away. Godzilla tumbled across the ground before stood, furious, and faced the source of the attack. It was a massive cephalopd, a giant squid to be exact, with a bright reddish-purple hue. His twelve tentacles, all tipped with curving serrated hooks, were waving threatingly in the air. His bullet-shaped body ended in an arrow tip that was serrated to the touch. His eyes were snake-like, and bright emerald green. Enter Kiryu2012. The squid was created by a long lost civilazation, made and used as a protector, fighting against all sorts of evil. Now, after millenia of being in hibernation after the destruction of his civilization, he had reemerged, believing himself to be some sort of God, and arriving here to show Godzilla who was the real King. Godzilla bellowed before he fired his Atomic Ray, striking Kiryu2012 right between the eyes. To his shock, however, the squid absorbed the energy before raising a tentacle and firing the beam back at Godzilla, striking him square in the eyes and sending him tumbling across the ground. Godzilla stood up before he charged forward, ready to engage Kiryu2012 in melee. Kiryu2012, however, lashed out with a tentacle, striking Godzilla across the face and shredding his flesh with his hooks. Godzilla stumbled back, howling in pain, before he swung his tail around. Kiryu2012 wrapped a tentacle around Godzilla's tail and swung him around, faster and faster, before he tossed Godzilla into the bay. Godzilla rose, enraged, before he charged forward, punching Kiryu2012 in his left eye. Strangely though, Kiryu2012 showed no reaction as he nailed Godzilla with a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out from him. Godzilla wheezed, but was then uppercut by Kiryu2012, who then backhanded Godzilla, roundhouse punched him, and grabbed him by his neck with a tentacle, lifting him up and chokeslamming the reptile into the ground. Godzilla released a Nuclear Pulse, only for Kiryu2012 to absorb the energy and unleash the attack back on Godzilla. Godzilla moaned in pain as he was sent flying away, tumbling across the ground before rolling to a stop. Godzilla painfully rose to his feet, but Kiryu2012 stabbed a pair of tentacles through Godzilla's shoulders, bringing out a scream as Kiryu2012 lifted him up and threw him away. Godzilla slammed into the Earth, groaning in pain as he rose. Godzilla grabbed one of Kiryu2012's tentacles before he lifted him up into the air, slamming him back onto the ground. Godzilla repeated this attack as much as possible, trying to beat Kiryu2012 to death, but the cephalopod made no reaction whatsoever. Soon, Godzilla screamed in pain as his hands were freezing from Kiryu2012's icy temperature. Desperate, Godzilla bit down on the tentacle and, ignoring the freezing pain, tore the limb clean off. Only for the arm to grow back. Kiryu2012 then wrapped that same tentacle around Godzilla's throat and squuezed. Godzilla struggled, but his skin was soon freezing into ice as his neck bones were crunched. With a good tug, Godzilla's head came flying off. Kiryu2012 merely glanced at the head before tossing it away. Soon all shall fear the new King and will scream out the name: Kiryu 2012. K.O. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... KIRYU2012